An embodiment of the present invention relates to a padlock assembly that includes a padlock including a lock body and a shackle. The lock body has a top surface and a bottom surface and at least one body pin having a longitudinal dimension and extending through the lock body and beyond the top surface and the bottom surface. The shackle is fixedly attachable to the lock body through the top surface. The padlock assembly also includes a jacket comprising a hollow member shaped to receive the lock body and fixedly attached to the lock body. The jacket has a length at least as great as the longitudinal dimension of the at least one body pin, and the jacket is disposed on the lock body to extend beyond the top surface and the bottom surface coextensive with the at least one body pin.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a padlock that includes a lock body and a shackle fixedly attachable to the lock body. The lock body has a surface that includes a perimeter flange having an edge. At least one body pin extends through the lock body and beyond the surface but not beyond the edge of the perimeter flange.